Meow meow Musa
by lilkrabbie
Summary: Musa, Flora and Tecna got attacked see inside you'll know why there's not the other 3 here.They have to turn Musa to a cat to escape and call the boys for help.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I : **WICTH !**  
Musa, Tecna and Flora steped out of their room and greeted each other with their smiles, they all got to the Hall for breakfast.Alfea was decorated very beautifully for its Anniversary Day, for this day all faries are allowed to have a vacation for five days.  
-Oh look at the decorated flowers aren't they wonderful! -smiled Flora enjoying the gentle smell of the flowers.  
-Yea, especially with those who just got first kiss from some handsome boy named Helia -teased Musa.  
-Musa ! -Flora blushed.  
-Anniversary Day is great -said Tecna- Finally all exams are gone and I got sometimes to check my new program -suddenly she smirked - And this program is going to help me pass Digit.  
The other two giggled at her.  
-I'm so glad that finally Bloom found her real parents -Flora smiled - I hope that they are having a good vacation.  
-Of course they are - Musa said - And so is Layla - she got excited - She's joining in a sport competition that she's waited for a long time, and she is a very 1st girl allowed to join.Now the guys I hope they're all ready for a shock, Layla will beat them one by one !  
-Yeah - Flora giggled.  
-Now all of our Winx girls are having a good time - happily said Tecna.  
-Oops not yet - Musa smirked - Our royal fashionable beautiful lady is forced to study all again for such low grades  
-Oh yeah I forgot - Tecna said - That's what she received for spending 80 her time for shopping and the other 20 for Brandon.  
-Oh no how am I supposed to live without fashion and my Brandon, moreover I'll have to die with MS. FARAGONDA boo woo woo - Musa copied Stella words.  
The 3 bursted out laughing.  
-o-O-o-O-o-o-O-o-O-o  
After finishing their breakfast they all went for a walk.Suddenly walked out from a tree a familiar figure."STORMY ? "- the 3 yelled suprisingly

-o-O-o-O-o-o-O-o-O-o  
So that's all for chap I, plzz review so that I can decide to continue or not


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II : **LITLE FAN OF DARK**

-That's impossible ! - Tecna coudn't believe in what she was seeing - The Trix must have been defeated together with Darkar.In that sittuation, they didn't have even ONE chance of surviving.

-Yeah - worried Flora.

-No time for this girls.First fight then think - that was Musa - Magix Winx !

-Haha.You can never defeat Stormy - laughed Stormy - I mean me.

-Hey she called herself Stormy - Tecna noticed - That's the talking way only for kids

-It's none of your bussiness ! - Stormy sticked her tounge

-And that angry way is only for kids too - said Tecna

-Talk about it later guys - Musa interupted - Mega Sound !

-Ouch ! - Stormy felt and hit the tree - That hurts !

-Oops sorry - Musa said - No I mean it serves you right !

-There's no way Stormy can be that easily defeated, it's so strange - Flora said

-There's only one reason for this - Tecna steped to Stormy - She is NOT the real Stormy

Musa and Flora :eek:

-Now admit it - Tecna continued - Aad tell us who you really are lilte kid!

-I'm Stormy I told you and NOT a kid - "Stormy" stucked her nose

-That's right sweety you're not Stormy.That's not her way of talking and doing - smiled Flora

-Yea I got it now - Musa said - Now tell who you are, what you're doing here and we won't tell your parents ok?

-Or you want some Truth Potion ? Just notice you that it's not gonna be comfortable.It'll make you hurt eveywhere from head to toe I promise

-It seems so scary hahaha - laughed "Stormy"

-It's more than that - Flora continued - When you lie your hair will be cut down a bit untill you have no hair left - Flora made a scared face - That's why I never lie to her

-Huhm... I...I'm not affraid of that - "Stormy"'s face seemed a litle nervous but she still showed her toughness

-Ooh my girls you forgot a scariest thing - Musa smirked - Any not true word comes from you will go with an insect from your mouth or your nose or ear, anywhere it can get out

-No not INSECTS! All right I'll say - "Stormy" was closed to tears and transformed back to her real look. That was a 9 or 10-year-old girl with short curly black hair and brown eyes

-Yeah I'm NOT Stormy, my name is Lola.But I AM her biggest fan and I'm going to revenge for her !

-Oh yea go on - laughed out Musa

-That's not the right thing you're doing litle sweety - said Flora gently - Stormy is a bad girl and she didn't deserve a lovely fan like you

-Oh no she DOES - Lola said

-Fine kid.Now get back home and don't ever do this again - Tecna warned

The girls walked away for a while but Lola could still hear Musa's voice "Oh gosh can you believe this.Stormy's got a fan.Hahahaha.And she believed in Tecna's imaginary Truth Potion.Hahahahaha..."

-That's it! - Lola became angry.She closed her eyes and concentrated on something.Then she read a spell : "Sweet Sleepy Air".In her hand appeared a pink air ball and it slowly spred around.

-Hey can you smell that ? - asked Musa

-Yeah sweet smell - smiled Flora

-Uhm...comfortable - Tecna agreed

-But right after that they noticed

-Oh no ! - Tecna felt down

-This is... - said Flora sleppily

-...sleep potion... - Musa yawned

They all fell in deep sleep...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III : **GETTING OUT - CAT'S BUSSINESS**

-Tecna ? Tecna ! - Flora waked Tecna up

-Huh ...? Oh Flora where are we ? - Tecna got up but still sleepy

-I don't know either,it's just a ...room with locked door and no windows - worried Flora

-Yeah I remember .But... Where is Musa ! - Tecna noticed

-She's right there sleeping - Flora pointed to Musa who was sleeping tight - I couldn't wake her up

-That's for 100 sure.She doesn't listen to anything in 2 specific times of her day : music time and sleeping time - Tecna said like a complain - I remember once she slept in Ms Faragonda's class no one was able to make her notice and I had to make a 3D fire burning her diskman

-Oh yeah I also remember - Flora gigled - Then she yelled "FIRE ! FIRE !" drawing attention to the class and everyone laughed except Ms Faragonda !And that cleaning-purnishment must have been very for her

-You didn't miss any chip.Yes the purnishment caused her never to listen to music in class again - Tecna laughed

The two laughed and Musa was still asleep

-Ho you still got fun here lil' pixies ? - that was Lola's voice from the door

-So that was YOU - Tecna looked very uncomfortable - YOU litle evil virus that Microsof swears to defeat !

-I don't know what you're talking about - replied Lola - But what can you do, you're captured without friends and you're the 3 weakest in your group - she smirked

-Hey litle one that's hurting others' feelings if you don't know.And kids should never do that - Flora was a bit upset

-Yeah we're weak - Tecna smirked - But YOU just need 1 simple magic from ONE of us to be defeated

-That's none of your bussines - Lola yelled angrily and walked away

-Oh we're all captured - Flora sighed - What can we do ? - She looked up the ceiling sadly - Hey Tecna ! - she noticed - There's a brace! That means ... there's the way out ! - she happily said

-Oh Just forget about that - replied Tecna sadly - From the size of that brace I can say that the hole out is very small, only for cats

-Hey guys what's the matter ? - Musa waked up

-BIG matter Musa - Tecna complaint - When we're captured by that Lola virus YOU were sleeping like a lazy cat.Hey wait a minute - she noticed something - THAT'S IT ! Musa you're a CAT

-Hey I slept becuz I'm sleepy,girl.You can't blame me for that - Musa said

-No.YOU can help us get out - Tecna said happily

-I don't get it - confused Musa

-All you have to do Musa, is going through the hole up there and find some help

-But how Tecna - Flora was confused - You said that hole is only for cats !

-That's what I'm trying to say.We're gonna turn Musa to a cat!

Musa and Flora : WHAT ?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV : **GO MUSA !**

-You've been too mad at that litle witch, haven't you ? - confused Musa

-Do you mean that I'm crazy? - Tecna showed an uncomfortable face

-Peace out girls - said Flora - But I still don't get it Tecna

-I said : We're turning Musa to a CAT! - Tecna slowly said

-How ya gonna do that ? - asked Musa

-Not so hard.We can break your DNA and made a temporary cat's DNA, so that you can be changed to a cat for a short while and...

-Wow wow hold on - Musa interrupted - Yo're gonna BREAK my DNA ? C'mon Tec yo're really me crazy

-It sounds not good but believe me it's not gonna hurt - Tecna said - And you'll become completely normal later I promise

-Okie now this gonna rock Ms.biggest-fan-of-Stormy-believe-in-truth-potion on - Musa got excited

-Are you sure you want to go Musa - worried Flora - If you don't just tell me and I'll go for you

-Hey Flora I'm not just a singing doll - smiled Musa - I KNOW ACTION :cool:

-Yeah Flora you can't go - Tecna said

-Why ?- asked Flora

-I need you to put this chip inside Musa.It'll break her DNA and made it into cat's professionally

-But why her? - Musa asked

-Because this chip is small and easily broken so it needs some protection.Besides, do you want to swallow a digital chip or a plant ? - Tecna explained

-Defenetely count on Flora - Musa said

-All right I'll make a fruit - said Flora - But this is kinda long.I'll have to make a flower and then make it to a fruit.Can you wait?

-Sure - Tecna said and turned to Musa - Now you're not gonna say human word or have ANY magic

-WHAT ?

-What what? Have you ever seen a cat that can do "Boogie Blast" ?

-But ... All right what I'm gonna do when I turn to a cat?

-Call for help

-Who ?

-Anyone.

-No girls – Flora said while making the flowers bloom – At least not Bloom, she must be very happy with her family.They haven't met for so long, I don't want to make her worry

-And not Layla either – said Musa – You have no idea how she's expected on this competition.She'd been training so hard and promised herself to get the gold medal.If she missed she would have to wait for FIVE more years

-And maybe not Stella as well – Tecna said – She's been missing too many basic knowledge.Next year's learning is VERY long and difficult, so she only got this last chance to study again or she'll never become a fairy as she wants

-How about the pixies? – asked Musa

-They've all gone back to their village for resting remember ? – Tecna said

-So we've got only one choice left – Flora said – The boys

-Yeah – Tecna agreed – And remember : You got 24 hours to get back here and I'll get the chip out or you're gonna be a cat FOREVER

-WHAT?You promised I'm gonna be OK

-That's in case you get back in time.Still wanna go?

-Whatever

-Girls I'm ready – Flora called

-Right.I've put the chip on this apple.Now eat it Musa and do as I've said

Musa ate the apple.After a few minutes, she put her hands on the ground, they turned small and furry, her fingers streched and her nail became sharp .Flora and Tecna watched her carefully."Meow" – Musa had completely turned into a black cat.

-Successful – Tecna smiled – Now GO Musa

-I'll make a brace to take you up there – Flora kissed on her forehead – And make sure to get back safe.

Flora made a brace taking Musa to the ceiling.Musa walked through the hole easily, behind are Flora and Tecna worried and expected.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V : **TO RED FOUNTAIN**

-I wonder what if Lola regconized her – worried Flora

-Not even 1 chance.She's a cat now, a kid who is that easily beat can never know what's the difference between a cat and a magical cat – smirked Tecna – Besides we'll make another Musa here so Lola can never notice till the guys come rescue us.

-Another Musa ?

-Yeah.A 3D one.I'm gonna show regret she will be for looking down on digital power !

Meanwhile

"Man I'm in the middle of nowhere" – Musa thought – "And just notice that I got nothing in my stomach, I'm starving man.Where is Red Fountain ?".Tired and hungry, Musa fell down.

-Get out cat ! This is my place

"Hey I know this voice" – She looked up – "Oh man I'm aways stuck with this guy .All right get him to bring me to Red Fountain, I'm so tired now "

-Meow (Riven ?)

-I said get out cat or you will get in BIG trouble I promise

-Meow meow (Come on be nice to animals) – Musa steped to him

-I said … Hey, your eyes. Look like her

-Meow meow ? (Oh which "her" luckily got my eyes ?)

-Riven ? – Come the other guys

-Here you are man – said Brandon – Always leave us behind

-Yeah in this exercise we're supposed to find the lost sword TOGETHER – Timmy said

-Stucking with you guys can never help me reach THIS – Riven said and showed them the sword in his hand

"Oh man he's so arrogant.How … Riven !"

-Oh that's nice – smiled Brandon – We can get back soon, and take sometimes to call my sweetie

-Hey you haven't said you got such a cute pet – Helia smiled and spred on Musa's head

"PET ? Helia I'm gonna tell Flora that !"

-That's not my pet – said Riven – It just passed by

"Come on Riven.All right last chance for me"

-Meow …. (Pleaseeee) – She rubbed her head to his leg ( LilCrabbie : sry guys if this is wrong, I relly don't know how to describe it )

-That's a very sweet cat – smiled Helia – It's high time you learned to treat right to animals

-Yeah – Timmy agreed – Black cats are not easy to find, even a digi one

-You won't let such a lovely-and-like-you thing in danger here right ? – Brandon said

"Lovely-and-LIKE-YOU ? Oh thanks a lot Brandon.Ah you and Stella make a GREAT couple"

-That's right Riven – Sky said – We can't leave it here, too dangerous for a litle cat.Besides, if you don't like it, it will be a great present for the girls

"Oh how sweet.I'll become a GREAT PRESENT for my friends !"

-Oh all right.You guys are annoying – said Riven bothered

-Meow ! (That's it !)

-So , back to Red Fountain ! – Brandon said

-Oh yeah Riven – Timmy noticed something – Are you gonna name it ?

"Name me ?"

-Good idea! Call her Stel ! – excited Brandon

"STEL ? Come on, I'm not even YOUR cat to be named by you ! Ah the couple of them drive me crazy"

-What do you think Riven ? –Helia asked

-Call it … cat – Riven said simply

"Thank you what a great name ! You're a genius " – Musa felt uncomfortable – "Anyway, at least not STEL …"

They got back to Red Fountain.The boys got back to their own rooms and Musa was let go to … Riven's room.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter VI : **SURPRISE IN RIVEN'S ROOM**

Getting in Riven's room, Musa thought hard about how to call them for help.But when she saw something, she couldn't think of anything else :

-MEOW ! WHAT'S THE HECK ?

-You're annoying cat !What are you yelling for ?

"My pics !"

-Meow meow … meow ? (What are MY pics doing here?)

-You're very annoying.Now quiet I need to get some rest

-Meow meow! (I wanna know why these pics are here !) – Musa jumped on Riven's chest when he'd just lied down and closed his eyes

-Get out ! – He opened his eyes uncomfortably but rigth after that he stared to Musa's eyes without looking away

"Now what …? Hey don't look at me like that … It's … scary" – She thought and suddenly felt shy, she wanted to get out of Riven's chest but his stare made her uhable to move.

-Your eyes.Look exactly like her.

"Her ?"

-I've just got a name for you – Riven got up and took Musa in his hands – Your name is … MUSA

"What ! I'm renamed with the same name ? Ah this is getting super freak !"

-But this name is a secret between you and me.Got that ?

-Meow meow (Huh.Sure.I can't talk anyway)

-Good.You should be proud of that name.It means talented, lovely, beautiful and special …

"I thought it means Music"

-At least it means so to me

"To you? Riven …?".Musa blushed, she avoided his stare.She jumped on the table and put her "hand" on one of the pictures.

-Well.You've known where your name comes from.That's her.Musa…

-Meow ? (Why?)

-You sure are wondering why those pics are here huh?

-Meow (Sure)

-Those are taken … by me

"WHAT !".Her eyes opened wide

-Well she sure won't give me any of her pics.I gotta take them myself

-Meow? (But why?)

-I think you know why.

"Riven … ?"

-Because …Hey wait a minute.What am I doing?Talking to a cat? – He shaked his head - Ah maybe I really need to get some sleep before I turn crazy

-Meow meow (Hey wait.At least tell me why)

Musa ran to his bed and faced him asleep

"Asleep already.Ah…You're… RIVEN !" – She looked at her pictures – "Does he …like me? No can't tell the reason before he himself admit it.Well really hope he can say so to me.Hey wait.I'm not here to daydream .All right now what to do?Maybe I can lead them to the place where we were poisoned, there might be something there.But how? No Musa STOP looking at your own pics! Hey my pics …Yeah got a plan ! But how to do when he's still asleep ? Ah then I'll have to wait for him to wake up"

Musa looked at Riven."When will he wake up? Well he looks … handsome while sleeping".She lied down besides him "Really handsome …".Riven suddenly moved to her. "Hey … what are you doing?".She was locked by his arms."He's … so warm…".Musa blushed."I guess Im'ma do that later. After a nap".She fell asleep easily…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter VII : **MUSA'S PLAN**

-Hey lazy cat wake up

-Meow …meow…meow… (All right Tecna I'm gonna do it) – Musa meowed while sleeping

-Wake up !

-Meow (Huh)

-Why are you sleeping on MY bed ? – Riven said bossily

-Meow meow ! (It was you who made me to) – Musa was still sleepy – Meow! (Hey it's late!)

"Well it seems like I'm really a lazy cat. I've slept 4 HOURS straight !Ah gosh I shouldn't have taken a nap.All right so I've got 20 hours left to come back"

-You're such a lazy cat! – said Riven – Not like her at all

"What "

-All right now stay here .I have a class this evening.

-MEOW ? (WHAT?)

"How more long do I have to wait for? Ah I wish you can only forget about that stupid class !"

-Now you have the chair.Get there to sleep and DON'T even think about sleeping on MY bed!

-Meow meow (Sounds like I really need your ugly bed!)

-Nothing left.I go

-Meow meow ! (Hey wait !) – Musa meowed in hurry but Riven had left before she finished

"Ah how come you NEVER listen to other people ! Now what am I gonna do? I cannot just wait for him while my friends and me are in trouble! My plan would be successful now if he hadn't have that class…Well I guess my plan hasn't been ruined yet …but … should I do that in his class, while all the boys in Red Fountain are there? What will Riven do ?Ah things will just get worse.Oh I HATE that class!"

Musa walked around the room for 5 minutes and looked at the clock for several hundreds time."Ah I can't keep on waiting like this for hours! How about do my plan right now? I've made him mad several times, moreover this is for his "her" and her friend so he might not be so angry.Well then if he doesn't care at least the other boys will know and they will come rescue us.Yea that's right! Im'ma do it right now!"

Musa ran out of the room in hurry with something in her mouth, something from Riven's room.She ran as fast as she can to find the classroom where the boys were.

"Hm I'm not used to bringing things in my mouth like this! Ah where is that class ?"

-What is this? A cat in Red Fountain ?

"Oh my gosh. Hello Mr. Saladin!"

-I wonder whose this cat is.But sure he'll be purnished.Now come with me cat, I really want to know your owner

"Great.No need to run around finding the right classroom.And Riven will get even MORE angry when he sees me"

Mr. Saladin took Musa to the class.The boys were praticing.And Riven was fighting with Sky and seemed not very happy.

"Oh my gosh.Why is everything turning worse and worse with my plan.I'll be extremely surprised if Riven is not mad and doesn't throw me out of here from the highest floor."

-Excuse me for a while – Mr. Saladin got in the class with Musa in his hands

-Sure Mr.Saladin.Boys! Mr. Saladin has something to announce to you

-Thank you my warriors, I'd like to know something. – Mr. Saladin raised his two hands to so that all the boys can see Musa – Whose cat is this?

-Musa… - Riven's eyes opened wide

-Riven – Sky whispered – Isn't that your cat?

-Hey guys look what in its mouth – Timmy said

-Hey that's … -Brandon was really surprised

-Musa's picture! – said Riven amazed

-How come your cat has Musa's picture? – Helia said with a light smile.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter VIII : **SUCCESSFUL PLAN OR NOT**

-It seems like you boys overthere know this cat's owner – Mr. Saladin looked at the boys – Don't you?

-Oh yeah – Brabdon was startled – I mean no

-Are you sure Brandon? – Mr. Saladin stared at him

-Oh… yeah …sure

-How about you Timmy?

-Well, logically, black cat should belong to witches you know…And …uh…oh…

-And Helia?

-Grandpa …

-Sky?

-Uh…uhm…I don't …uh …I can't lie to you.But it's…

-It's my cat Mr.Saladin – said Riven

-Well then I think as our rules, you'll get a purnishment

"NO! His nap, my ever-lasting nap then this stupid class and now a purnishment! Please I'm crazy waiting for all this stuff! I have to do something!"

Musa struggled out of Mr. Saladin's hands.She scratched her picture and ran away with it.

-Musa! Stop! – Riven shouted but Musa pretended not to hear and ran even faster.

-I'll be right back with the purnishment Mr.Saladin – said Riven then chased after Musa.

-Wait Riven! – Sky followed him

-Sorry grandpa we'll get back right away – Helia said and quickly went after the two

-Well there must be someone here !Timmy can you … - Mr.Saladin turned around just to find out : Timmy was right behind the others getting out of Red Fountain

-Hey guys how about me? – Brandon called but they couldn't hear him from that far.He was about to chase after them as well but…

-Oh no Brandon.Explain this to me before getting away that easily! – Mr.Saladin kept him with a serious face

-Oh…Sure – Brandon said with a nothing-in-the-whole-world-can-be-worse face.

The boys had just got out of the school.Helia said to Riven:

-You haven't answer my question Riven.And I have another question for you

-What? Don't you see we're in a hurry?

-Yeah, it's because your cat has Musa's picture.Are you gonna say that you don't know where that picture comes from? And why you called your cat "Musa"?

-All right stop here.She's running away

"Well at least he doesn't throw me from the highest place of Red Fountain"

Finally Musa had led them to the right place.

-What's with this place you silly cat! – Riven said with an uncomfortable face

"Don't say that you wait until now to get angry.Great, another problem : How to make them understand"

-Hey guys, look at this tree! – said Sky

-Looks like it was hit by something – Timmy said

-Do you feel anything? – aked Helia – I feel like there's something very familiar here, a smell…

-There must be something not right – Timmy said and took out the mini computer – I'm gonna check it out

-That is! – Helia said – It's Flora's perfume, and something more, like potion

-What you got there Timmy – said Riven

-Amazing guys. There really IS potion in the air, sleeping potion! And there's wave in the air, as my computer translate: S…O…S. Oh no this must be Tecna's signal from her mini computer.

-Flora's perfume, Tecna's signal and this cat's got Musa's picture.They must be together – said Riven – And sure are all in danger

-And this cat must know about that – Sky added

-We need to do something – worried Helia – We'll follow this cat

-I'm gonna call Brandon – said Timmy

"YES! Successful plan! Guys you rock!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter IX : **LOLA'S NEW WEAPONS**

-Can you hear that Tecna ?– Flora asked

-Yeah.Sounds like there's something big moving here, very big, and not only one!

-What do you think it is? – worried Flora

-You don't wanna hear

-What do you mean? – Flora became really anxious

-Haha that pink head is right! – there came Lola, satisfied and bumptious – I've just found some really nice pets – she smiled as large as a human-being could – And I've just learned some interesting evil spells as well

-Don't say that you made your own spells – confused Tecna

-You fools! I said I've LEARNED the spells!

-Where could you learn from ? – asked Flora also confused

-You idiot! There's a book here which the Great Trix wrote all their spells down!

" Grr grr".There came a huge monster that looked like a black dog but with big sharp fangs and fire under its legs.But what made Flora yell and hold Tecna so tight that the tecnology fairy couldn't move was the dog's tail which were actually nearly a hundred of snakes!

-Oh right I'd like to introduce my cutie babies to you – smiled Lola – This is Helfidok and this is Thocroz

As Lola said, another monster came out from the dark.It was like a giant crocodile that had hundreds of thorn on its back, looked like poisonuos thorns, and a big thorn ball at the top of its tail.

-But THIS is my favorite – Lola said and pointed to … the air

-You've even caught an imaginary pet – Tecna teased – haven't you?

-How come they say that you're the smartest Winx huh – Lola raised her eyebrows - She's an invisible monster! Come out here so that they can see you Ivimebif

The monster slowly showed every part of its body.The head with three scary eyes like they could see through you, the long thin beck, the body covered with feathers that looked like a thousand of eyes, the long tail was the most beautiful part, or more exactly was the ONLY beautiful part, that spred and curved at the top with luminuos powder and delicate aroma from it.Flora would have touched the bird's tail if Tecna hadn't held her back when a flea flow into the tail and disappeared in the air as if it had never existed.

-Now that's all I need – Lola said while Tecna and Flora were still amazed at the power of Ivimebif – To destroy all of your whack Winx when they come to rescue you!

Lola laughed loudly and left with the three monster.

-That's so scary – Flora almost cried – We shouldn't have let Musa go calling for help.What if the boys come and face those horrible monster?

-It'll be OK – Tecna comforted her – The specialists were born to fight.Besides, they're the best students in Red Fountain

-How about Musa? She's now just a little kitty that has no power.

-Now THAT's the problem

-Oh no it's all our fault – Flora started to cry - And what if the girls know this and come too? They have to leave their dreams to face danger, because of US

-Calm down Flora.Everything that shouldn't have happened has happened.We can't change it.Now all we can do is to help them face the monster with preparation

-But how?

-If they come here, I might be able to connect to Timmy.But I'm afraid that the monsters can feel the wave in the air.Besides, the wave is just able to reach the limit of 1 km square when it has to past the wall this thick

The two looked really anxious, untill Flora seemed to have an idea

-Tecna you said that they can feel the wave in the air?

-Yes

-How about the wave underground?

-I don't think so, they're too big to feel what is underground.But what for?

-Great! I'll grow some brace underground and they'll reach everywhere in this place.Then all you need to do…

-...is to let the wave with the brace! Oh Flora you're brilliant!

-Thanks. Then let's do it!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter X: **CLUES**

-Hey guys – Timmy said tiredly – We've been going for almost an hour, which means Mr.Saladin has waited for us for an hour and a half

-We said we would be right back – said Helia – And my grandfather doesn't like lies you know

"All right I know it's my fault! But how could I remember the right way while sleeping!"

-Come on guys – Riven said – We're the specialists, we're born to go ahead, not to complain around

"Is that really your sentence? COOL!"

-Yeah Riven is right – said Sky – But this cat seems not to know the right way

-Well if Mus.. I mean this cat doesn't know – replied Riven – No one knows.So rather than sit around here while the girls are in danger, just follow her

"Riven…"

-You know Riven you're right – smiled Heila – It seems like you care a lot about the girls today

-Yeah – Timmy teased – Especially _someone_ whose name you name your cat

-All right stop there – said Riven blushing a little – Go

"Now let me try to remember….When I was sleeping…".Musa closed her eyes and try to call back the memory in her sleep…

oo

"_Grr Truth Potion! I'll NEVER forgive you!Winxclub… hah you can't even stand my simple Sleeping Potion…WRETCHEDclub ! Hahahaha…"_

_Whose was that shout?So sleepy…Can't open my eyes… Something's not right…_

_Is that the sound of a waterfall near here?_

…

"_Ahhhh you STUPID mud! If I didn't have my both hands busy carrying these stupid fairies, you'd DISAPPEAR! Grrr…"_

…

_GRRRRRRRRRRRRR_

"_Oh my…Not the Guard Monster! Better not messing around with him. Lola's got to fight another way to get in"_

…

oo

"That is! At least I got some clues! Now find a waterfall!".Musa ran around looking for one of the only things she could remember

-Do you have any idea what your cat is doing? – confused Timmy

-No – answered Riven – But I believe her

"Thank you Riven …"

-MEOW! (There it is!)

Musa ran as fast as she could to the place where the sound of waterfall comes from.

"That waterfall ! Great ! And now : look for some mud"

She turned around.What she was finding was right across the water.Just like a person in the desert saw water, Musa jumped up and down happily.

-Riven – confused Helia – Your cat…

-Well that seems like a way of cheering to me - said Sky – But it's a bit …

-Too human-being-like you mean – Timmy continued

-Whatever – said Riven – But if she cheers, she must have found some clues, which means it's worth trying to believe her

-All right Riven – smiled Helia – We do believe your cat.It was just a bit of nerve for walking around too long when the girls are in danger

-Meow meow meow (All right enough for talking) – Musa interupted – Meow! (Follow me)

Musa ran as fast as she could, the guys were right behind.Her friends' safety and even her own life all depended on her.And all she had was 18 hours left…


End file.
